


All Mine

by dexstarr



Category: Bloomington (2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine's going away for the week, and she wants Jackie to remember her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> _Bloomington_ is not mine, and no profit is made from this work. Written for Kink Bingo's 2012 round, with the kink "possession/marking."

“Come here, porcupine.” 

Jackie does, balancing over Catherine’s lap. Her nose wrinkles as it always does at the nickname. She has no clue where it came from, but she takes it as a good sign, hoping none of Catherine’s previous conquests had nicknames. 

“Are you going to miss me this week?” Catherine noses Jackie’s neck, leaving a soft kiss in the hollow of her throat. 

“Like you have to ask?” Jackie pulls back so she can look Catherine in the eye. “As cute as he is, Ethan just won’t make up for you. He doesn’t steal the blankets, though, which is a plus.” In an hour, Catherine’s leaving for a conference in Las Vegas. The minutes and days apart already weigh on Jackie, but she tries not to show it. 

Catherine laughs, a low sound that has Jackie pushing her hips forward. “I’ll call you every night,” she promises. “I know you can’t go that long without me.” 

Jackie hangs her head, hair falling into her face to hide her blush. It’s true—she’s insatiable—but she’s still shy about it. She’s come a long way since that first, hesitant night in Catherine’s bed, and that day in the library is one of her favorites. But she’s still shy, easily embarrassed. Catherine seems to like it, so it’s not all bad.

“Don’t be sad, porcupine. I’ll be back before you know it.” Catherine pushes Jackie’s hair back, tucking it behind her ears. Kissing the tip of Jackie’s nose, she smiles when the younger girl laughs at the silly gesture. “Besides, I have the perfect way for you to remember me.” 

Curious, Jackie looks up again. There’s a mischievous glint in Catherine’s gaze, one that starts a familiar tingling between Jackie’s legs. She shifts, repositioning herself so she’s balanced over one of Catherine’s thighs. "Oh? What?"

Catherine pushes a hand between her leg and Jackie's pelvis, hand cupping Jackie's mound through her jeans. "I'm going to mark you. Bite that pretty neck of yours and suck so hard you have a bruise until I come back." Unbuttoning and unzipping Jackie's jeans, she slides her hand in, smile widening at the heat she feels. "Someone likes that idea, I see." 

Grinding down on Catherine's hand, Jackie just nods. Everyone knows—or at least strongly suspects—that she's fucking Professor Stark. And as shy as Jackie is, she's wanted to show off for a long time that Catherine chose her. Jackie Kirk. The famous one. The one no one else understands. 

Catherine nips at her neck, mouth moving here and there until she finds the perfect spot. Then, arching her fingers up into Jackie's warmth, she sets her teeth above Jackie's collarbone. Before she bites down, she rolls her thumb over Jackie's clit, wanting to combine pleasure and pain. Someday she'll have Jackie conditioned to respond to either at her whim. 

The bite hurts at first, as does the strong pressure of Catherine's mouth. Jackie whines, bucking on the older woman's hand, seeking out more of that thumb on her clit. Catherine obliges, thumb stroking harder, rougher, and that's all it takes. As Jackie comes, moaning softly—Catherine hasn’t broken her of the instinct to be quiet, not yet—Catherine sucks harder than before, ensuring the mark will bruise purple by tomorrow. 

Jackie falls into her, slumping against her shoulder. Removing her hand from the girl's pants, Catherine waits. It always takes Jackie a minute, and she blinks like an owl woken up during the day. Maybe porcupine was the wrong nickname. 

When she unlocks her arms from about Catherine's neck, Jackie's first impulse is to touch the spot. The bite is sore, and she can easily feel the indentations of Catherine's teeth in her skin. It's sexy as hell, and she wonders if she has time to reciprocate before the car comes to take Catherine to the airport. 

What the hell. The car can wait.

Sliding off Catherine's lap and onto the floor, Jackie settles between her legs. "I'm all yours," she says.

"Mm, yes. You are all mine." 

 


End file.
